Game of Money & Love
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: This Fic originally had 556 reviews in just 46k words. Main story begins from ch 5. Kushina has fiery temper but mostly gentle & caring. She has a dark past. She decided to never go for dark dangerous type again but can she really resist the charm of Naruto? A Playboy who treats women as object and have no Principals...Oh! He also happens to be Minato's younger brother. R&R!
1. Starting Over

**Yes Dammit I own this story but not the characters and they belong to Kishimoto.**

**First 5 chapters are below my current level as I copied some part from previous version but after that it is totally original. There will be minimal mistakes, after the 5 chapter that is, and MinKushi haters can skip first 4 chapters. You won't miss too much. So, get yourself ready for one hell of a ride.**

**People who believe in lala land of dreams and thinks that your first boyfriend or first girlfriend will be your life partner please don't read this. This fic is not 3rd graders who believe that they will lose their virginity to their hubbies and vise versa. (Seriously there are hardly any virgins above the age of 18, well at least I am not but does that make me some kind of freak?)**

**Little part of first chapter is written by my little brother. (Conversation between Kushina, Kiba and Minato; seriously I didn't know that my little brother had talent in that department)**

**Chapter 1:-Entering a New Life**

Twenty year old Kushina Mishima got out from her luxuries car. Her long red fiery like hair shone in sunlight. Her white skin was radiant. Once out of her car, she took her sunglasses and placed it away in her jacket pocket.

At twenty Kushina was a beauty. Her eyes were like rubies, pink luscious supple lips, small nose, her adorable mole near her right eye enhanced her beauty, her perfect curvaceous large plump ass, D-cup breasts which could make any men drool, and she always wore classy grownup outfits. This day she was wearing a red plead skirt with a white short sleeved blouse, and white strapped sandals.

'_This will be my new start. Okay let's go over the details; control your temper, don't hit every guy who come in on feet radius or whistle at you or make rude comment. Just ignore them, try not to resort on sarcastic remarks. Don't use any kind of bad word and blah blah blah,'_ she thought already cursing her luck as she felt the urge to introduce the drooling boys to her, so gentle vocabulary.

She would have done so, if it wasn't for the boy who was watching her with such fascination that it made her giggle a little. '_Hey! I am not some sadistic bitch you know. It's just that I don't like when men look at my breast instead of my face while conversing.' _

He was watching her from a distance. He seemed entranced by her looks. _'Yes, I am just so sexy!' _He was walking normally when his eyes caught sight of her, the Kushina Mishima-sama. He clumsily stumbled with another student and his books fell to the ground. Kushina saw the whole thing and went to help the guy. She grabbed one of his books and gave it to him.

He was good looking and very tall at least for her as she wasn't the tallest person around with her small structure of 5.2. He had sunshine straight hair that shone in sunlight and blue deep eyes. He seemed to also be in his early 20's. His height was around 6.1. He was wearing a white shirt with khaki pants.

"Here you go," Kushina gave him the book with her smile no.1 which was both charming and polite. The guy blushed and took the book from her hands. 'They are so soft,' Minato thought, as he blushed slightly. '_Thanks Mikoto-chan for taking me to that beautician,' Kushina thought as if reading mind of the handsome guy._

"Thank you," he murmured and left while Kushina watched him go. _'Hmm, interesting he didn't ogle me like the other pigs. He is must be the type of guys dad talks about, 'A gentleman'." Kushina_ concluded with little interested and then saw her watch.

'_Darn it! Late on first day, this won't make a good first impression!'_ Kushina cursed and began to dash towards the campus's historical building. She was surprised to see that the guy she helped earlier was going to the same place.

The inside of the historical was divided into many different classrooms to the right and left of the main hall. It was all made with hardwood floors. The walls were covered with posters and had a huge bulletin board showing the latest attraction in the area. My classroom was also hardwood flooring and soft Green wallpapers. It was divided in half and in each half of the classroom there were six long Oakwood desks one behind of the other. Kushina sat in the third row on the right side of the classroom and opened her notebook, ready to take whatever notes necessary. She looked out the classroom window. This was one of the reasons she liked this spot, she could see the beauty of nature from here. Suddenly a tap on her shoulder took her away from her thoughts as she prepared herself to shoo away the pervert who had invaded her personnel space. It was the some guy who was earlier flaunting about some cool branded watch he had purchased and from the cool smile on his face Kushina reached at one conclusion _'he wants to play, huh!'._

"Is this seat taken babes?" he asked coolly. Kushina just smiled and shook her head. _'It will be fun to break him into pieces,' _were the evil thoughts present in her mind

"Good, the classroom seems totally full today for some reason," he explained and Kushina looked around. Sure enough, every seat in the classroom seemed to be taken which was actually surprising. It was the first day of the semester. Students were normally still in vacation. "And what's your name?" the guy asked Kushina again catching her attention.

_'Lady Liberty, have any problem? You asshole!' _she wanted to spat on his face so badly but controlled her tongue.

"Kushina…Mishima Kushina, and Yours?" she asked back politely.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Nice to meet you," the guy said while shaking her hand and didn't let go of it for few seconds. '_Oh God I want to kick his butt into next century!' _

"By your name I can guess you're Japanese. What are you doing in an American college?"

"Same goes for you? Inuzuka Kiba, right? Which means you are Japanese too, right? So, what are you doing in an American college?"

"Well you are half correct Kushina. I am half Japanese and half American. My mother is CEO of William groups of industries. My mother's name was Nina William before she got married to my father. So, what's up with you babes?"

"First thing I am not babes and second I haven't given you permission to call me by my first name yet and third I am not here to get flirt by morons."

Kiba got startled after her sudden burst but geez guy was way too pushy for her taste and he had it coming.

"Aren't you a feisty one?" He asked

"But you like it don't you?" Kushina asked with a raised eye brow while a devilish smirk was working its way on corner of her lips.

"Yea sure I do?" He replied little confused by the sudden seductiveness in Kushina voice.

Kushina grabbed the cold drink and took a sip. '_Oh darn! Now I have to buy more and where is that damn canteen?'_

"I noticed that your cold drink was getting low," He sat the glass down on the table. "So I figured you might want some more, you looked a little tired." His voice is somewhat high for a guy, though Kushina could tell he was lowering on purpose in hopes of sounding cool.

"Oh! You are such charmer," Kushina said dryly but the sarcasm and boredom was evident in her voice, and she was enjoying the look of irritation on Kiba face because of her another mood changed.

_'Oh it's so much fun to play with their resolves,' _Kushina thought while laughing like manic witch, inside her head off course.

"And I couldn't help but notice ... you look somewhat lonely," Kiba drawled huskily.

She was getting upset because of his persistence. _'Do I look like some kind creepy loner? Okay don't explode now everyone is staring at us so it won't be cool.' _

So, she decided to play along with him for a little bit, just to see how things would go.

"What's your name? You see I am quite forgetful," Kushina said while leaning forward a bit.

"They call me Kiba," he replied while shoving his thumb in his chest to emphasis.

Kushina tilted her head a little, smiling at him in an annoyed and playful manner. "How unfortunate but well it suits you. You do act and smell like a dog. You should try new cologne by the way."

He forced himself to laugh where she provided the pause. "That was funny…"

But Kushina had all ready had enough of this, and her true personality began to show through a little.

"Listen _Kiba_, I can't possibly conceive how horribly _lonely_ you must be coming over here, and making a fool of yourself…" He interrupted her here, trying desperately not to get shot down. But she was having too much fun making the fool out of him. She was about to destroy this guy. She smiled and looked up, smiling triumphantly.

"You are gorgeous…" He droned, and Kushina rolled my eyes and laughed, annoyed but nodded her head nonetheless while trying to keep herself from laying him out like that last guy who tried to invade her personnel space at airport.

"Thanks but how about listening to what I'm saying? I'm not interested. Thank you however, for complimenting me, and by making yourself look pathetic." she smiled her best apologetic smile no. 6, or at least the best one she could manage.

However, this did nothing to faze him. He came up with another futile attempt. "You're welcome…so do you like Howlan?"

She had to hold myself back at this point, and faked a laugh. "Kiba, that wasn't me, saying 'try harder stupid'. I'd actually really be grateful if you left." He tilted his head looking hurt but still trying just as hard as before. She had to give him some claps here for being persistent.

"You don't have to be this cold you know …"

But now came a second guy's voice, and Kushina threw my head back, now just utterly annoyed. As if one asshole wasn't bad enough, now there are two of them. '_He brought backup, oh no_,' was all Kushina could think for a moment until he spoke as well. "Hey babe, how are you fairing here and who is this?"

My mouth fell open, but I played along with this guy as well. "Fantastic _honey_ and goodbye Kiba."

Kiba stood up while the other guy patted his shoulder turning around and looking at him anxiously. "Nice to meet you," Kiba said and ran out of the classroom while other students started to snicker, now this left Kushina with another guy, but this other guy was the one who caught her interest. 'So, maybe it won't be so bad.'

Kiba was amusing because he had no chance anyway, but this guy...just looking at him, and knowing that she was already interested made her blood boil as she didn't like to be subject of such trivial things, such as having crush on a guy.

_'Damn why I feel all weak whenever I meet a guy with blue eyes? No I am not dwelling on past,' _she chided herself as she got angry with guy in front of so, she could shield herself from the charm of blue eyed guy.

"It's really difficult to believe that no one else has noticed the 'piss off' that you have stamped across your forehead. To me, there never had been a sign clearer than that," He said while Kushina laughed at what this random guy had just said.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Kushina inquired and the guy simply shrugged back at her, a goofy little grin working its way across his features.

She turned, and looked at him as he spoke, "Well I will say that I have no intentions of ending up like the last guy who you proceeded to crush like aluminum can; I guess I just must be a masochist eager for punishment."

Nodding in agreement, she responded to him trying hard to keep from laughing at him. "Well, I'll give you props. You're the first guy that I've met that's made it as far as saying that. Good for you." she thought it was just playing along at first, but then she automatically asked another question.

"So tell me, what makes this masochist eager for punishment any different than any other man or boy I know?"

He leaned forward casually, and answered her question without his confidence wavering one bit, "Don't know maybe he is different…but he does seem to actually affect you. Which is different, as you are well aware of, and there is the guy who left just a moment ago? No doubt he is crying in a corner somewhere, traumatized for life," He leaned in. "Maybe even longer."

Now nodding along with his words, Kushina laughed at this boy's words again, which really pissed her off but the girl in her was getting warm to him as the fatigue of flight, and constant flirting started to wear off.

"Well, if what you say is true than I guess I have something to be proud of; destroying a man's confidence…all in a day's work…" He chuckled at this, and she grinned when his face became slightly flushed.

"It seems to be."

She could feel herself slowly warming up to him, little by little becoming curious about him, and about what he had to say and she wanted to protest, she wanted to tell herself to leave.

_'But not before I see which way this conversation is headed.'_

"You seem to become very intimidating when you need to be but I don't think that's how you always are." He waited here for her to ask the question he knew was coming.

"Oh you don't? So tell me, what makes you think you have the knowledge to make such an assumption?" she also leaned in a bit, placing her chin on the back of my laced fingers.

He nodded at this in concurrence. "Well, I don't really know much about you…but your responses to me aren't nearly as vicious as the ones you were aiming at that poor unfortunate soul before me."

Kushina nodded her head again, deciding that it's okay to answer this, as long as she got her piece in as well. "I'm Mishima Kushina, and I'm surprised that you didn't already know that since I snagged second place at the Olympics in 2010." Here Kushina slapped her hands down on her knees, leaning toward him in the chair, and once more looking skeptical.

"So then, now that you know that much does it make you feel like less of a target?" she snapped.

He looks confused by that statement. "No way."

Inwardly, she was shocked but it didn't shown so much on her face. "You don't know, do you?"

He smiled gently as he spoke. "Nope, the difference is that I like being your target." she nodded at this, not only looking like a cynic, but she could feel her hesitation to believe in him being lessened.

She had dealt with fair share of jerks so, she wasn't going down that easily. "It must be sad to know that it doesn't make a difference."

He looked unfazed by this attempt at striking down his confidence. Kushina was looking at him through all of this as if at any moment he would start to act like every other guy

"Not for me," Kushina was the one who was thrown for a loop, and it was apparent on her face this time as he continued to speak. "I can deal with it. Like I said, being your target is just fine."

"So who is it that I have the pleasure of making a target of?"

"Namikaze Minato, chess player, and the local jerk that is actually a foreigner and will going to get his neck karate chopped one day." He laughed when Kushina's face grew a little pale.

"I'm sorry…" she began as she remembered the morning accident where she kneed some guy without even paying any attention.

'_Why does this asshole get an apology? Why's he so special? Oh but it was my mistake. I was so angry with persistence of that jerk who flirted me in flight and I took it out on him.'_

"Don't worry about it."

He stood up now, and continued to smile down at her until she just want to ring his neck as she was feeling little flustered. "It's a pleasure to have met you, Mishima-san,"

Kushina nodded in response as he began to walk away until she seemed to have forgotten to say something, and called out, "Hey!" He turned back, still smiling softly at her. "Sorry, I kneed you in the stomach."

"Don't mind," he replied, and Kushina finally decided to stop acting like bitch.

"Hey you can sit here if you want too." Kushina pointed at the empty seat besides her.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So, you are not from here?" she asked in some what questioning manner as she gave him a overall look, and aside from his skin tone he appeared to be an American to her.

"Well I may look like an American but actually I am from Rome, Italy and I am here to complete my MBA, If you don't mind?" He questioned, and Kushian could tell by his gesture that he wanted to know about her."

"I'm from Tokyo, Japan. I am trying to get a job in a top company in my country. So, I am here to complete my education."

"What's your major?"

"Computer science, Classic European History is a core class I have to take"

Minato joked. "So you're what people call a nerd." But the comment seemed to make Kushina mad but in a cute way which made him laugh at her. "Sorry. It's just…you're cute when you get mad," he said, and winked at her while she blushed for the first time and looked other way.

**Two week later**

May I ask a very personal question?"

"Go ahead."

Minato grinned, "Do you have a boyfriend?" hearing this question made Kushina blush to the point that her face was crimson red as the cute gentle girl hidden beneath her started to surface, and Minato laughed some more.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Minato asked again but this time Kushina managed to shake her head. "That's surprising. A woman of your beauty and smarts should be able to find a guy easily."

Still red faced Kushina spoke in a low voice as if thinking, "Finding a guy is easy. I've tons of offers. But finding the guy isn't as easy." The whole time Minato looked at her far away expression, and recognized that he's had the same problem.

"I understand what you mean to say I have many girls wanted me for my looks. But I never accepted an offer. I don't want a one night fling. I want a woman who can understand me, a woman I actually like for more than just physical appearance." He wanted brains, character, honesty, and all that stuff.

If he was to have a girlfriend he wanted to choose her. He wanted to be the one to ask the girl out. But until now he hadn't found a girl who could catch his eye. Sure, there were many who were very smart, others were fun to be with, but he only saw them as friends.

Somehow Kushina made him feel at ease. He was about to ask her to go on a date but the professor appeared, and class was in session. The whole time, Minato kept glancing at Kushina. It was amazing how she concentrated so much on what the professor said and explained. She was so focused and taking notes like every minute. When class was over, before she could leave, Minato grabbed her hand.

"Is something wrong?" Kushina asked innocently, and somehow he didn't end up on the floor.

This time it was Minato's turned to blush. It shouldn't have been this hard. But somehow, it was the first time he asked a girl out on a date, and he couldn't come up with the right words so, he started mumbling. "Um…well…I just…I was wondering if…by chance…you…you would like to go out with me," he said the final sentence rapidly.

"I'd love to!" Kushina smiled, and pink hue was visible on her cheeks. Seeing her smile made Minato's heart skip a beat. 'She looked so pretty, so innocent, so cute.'

"I'd better go! I have a lunch date with a friend. Just call me and tell me when you want to hang out," Kushina wrote her number in a piece of notebook paper and handed it to him, then she left.

Kushina hadn't lied when she said that she had countless of offers from guys. It was something that annoyed her older brother quite a bit since he was so overprotective. But Kushina had never really liked any of the guys. They were so superficial. She had gone out with a nerd, a jock, and a video gamer and she had lost interest with each instantly _'except that one,_' she thought darkly but quickly shook it off.

_'It's finally time for me to move on,' _she thought as she desperately wanted to give the girl inside her another chance, and with Minato her heart beats faster. He was handsome, but she was attracted to him by something more than just his look. He was honest, and open. Maybe going out on a date with him would be worth it. 'Who know?'

_'Well I am over with bad boy type. I don't need anymore adventure,'_ she thought dryly remembering her past when she thought that boys like Minato were boring, and liked to go for dangerous, adventurous, sadistic and violent type.

**Written By: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	2. Urgent Author Note

I was so happy to be back and getting good response from all of you aside from little complain and I was going to post next chapter tomorrow but this review really made me wonder about my career as author. I usually ignore flames but I was quite shocked and hurt after reading this certain review. People complained about the attitude of my Kushina and that she should just date Naruto and I don't have any problem with those reviewer at all. No, actually I was happy that people r criticizing what they don't like but not in a harsh manor and many of you really liked it.

I just want to ask you people one thing. How many of above the age of 18.- fuck the18. Lets say 16 are virgins? Almost none am right? I lost my virginity when I was 15 and I am considered as one of the most loyal boyfriend material but I am dating 7th girl in last 3 years. Yea, I like relationships rather than one night flings. Does that make me some kind of freak? Do you think your first girlfriend will become your wife and she will be your first time? It's really rare. But this is also not the reason I am ticked. The reason of this urgent author note is this:-

**MangaReader11**:- For goodness sake don't this kind of bullshit stories. Seriously, you mean to say u will make Naruto-kun a bastard! Kushina-chan a bitchy girl who liked to go out with bastards. Kushina was like shit. Don't write these stupid stories with no plot what so ever with just pure smut! I am only in elementary school dammit! And what so good about incest? Fucking the fiancee of your own brother. Making Minato-sama suffer, haven't he suffered enough in manga. Your writing style, imagination, views and even you just suck. You should trash this shit of a badly written story and free us reader from all this suffering.

So, let me get it straight...What the** Fuck**! You were you thinking when you fucking decided to open up the damn** M RATED FIC!** And if you read my profile I clearly said that I refrain myself from writing KushinaXNaruto as mother and son but for your information you fucking brat there are plenty of great writer who write incest and they are fucking great people and I know several of them like Naruto6023, NamikazeKyuubi, AkashXD, and many more. This is fiction not reality for goodness sake. But congratulation kid you really pissed me off and now I may really abandon this fic because I just got back and received this kind of response. Ja ne and sorry readers I don't think this story will be completed any time soon so you may just unfav. this fic. Sorry but it was just like fucking blow to my pride.


	3. Moving On!

**- Moving On -**

Mikoto Uchiha was waiting for her friend in the school cafeteria. It was outdoors. The floor was covered with stone steps and the many stands made the shape of a circle. The seats were all plastic joined together with a rectangle shaped table with a parasol attached in the middle.

Mikoto was a vision to admire in this lighting. Her long black hair shone brightly along with her white complexion. She was wearing her sunglasses. When she spotted her friend she got up and waved in her way. Kushina waved back. Her friend always wore something fashionable. Today she had chosen a blue miniskirt and white shirt with folds as sleeves.

Mikoto and Kushina had been best friends since elementary school. Her mother and father loved Kushina as their second child. It was their company where Kushina wanted to work, but she had told Bulma and Fugaku Uchiha that she wanted to earn her job, not just have it as a graduation present.

Her mother and father were glad to give Kushina that chance so, instead of giving Kushina the job directly; she offered to pay for the expenses of her classes since Kushina's father couldn't clearly do it by himself. Kushina's family was Nagato her father, Konan her mother and Garaa her big brother.

And there was also another problem; Fugaku needed an heir to take over the company after he retired. Mikoto had specifically told her mom and dad that she wanted to be a famous filmmaker. So, Bulma begged Kushina to be her heir as Fugaku didn't trust anyone else. Now Kushina was studying computer science but she was going to take a master's in business.

"Hey, Mikoto-chan! Thanks for waiting!" Kushina sat down in the seat in front of her friend.

"So, how was first period today?" Mikoto asked taking their lunches out. Instead of eating cafeteria food, Mikoto kept the Japanese tradition of bring her own lunch box and Kushina's. She putted them both on the table.

"Fine, the class was interesting enough," Kushina replied grabbing her chop sticks and eating a piece of egg from her lunch box.

"Nothing besides school work happened? My eyesight must be getting weaker because I think I saw a blonde hair guy wondering around a ditzy redheaded girl, hmm I should visit that optician soon," Mikoto drawled in an amused tone. It was so like her friend to keep a secret or to put suspense on the conversation. But then again, Kushina wasn't that into boys after that particular incident with her adventurous boyfriend. She was more focused on school and getting her dream job in Uchiha company.

"Mikoto, the girl who likes to play cupid is back! Duck under your tables or she will use her arrow!" Kushina shouted while ducking under the table.

Mikoto face was as red as tomato while every person present in the said room was giving her and her companion wary looks, and she could practically read 'Should I call mental asylum because I think she is nuts' written on their faces.

"Hahahah...Kushina-chan you are so funny...but c'mon we shouldn't disturbed others, right?" Mikoto asked in very sweet voice which was too sweet to be true.

Kushina jerked her head up, and stuck her tongue out while ducking again under the table.

Mikoto heard a group of girl murmuring something about crazy Japanese girls with no manner or something.

She turned around and glared at them with enough malice that they almost pissed in their panties. After getting satisfactory result she turned her head back with the same frightening look, and Kushina started to sweat in fright.

"Hahaha...you...see...Mikoto-chan I was just fooling around." Kushina tried but one look from Mikoto made her shrunk back in her sit and she resumed eating.

"So, now what your blonde haired prince you talked about, and who made you blush like a teenage girl?"

Kushina stared in her friends eyes seriously while Mikoto's interest spiked up in anticipation. Kushina intertwined her right hand's fingers with Mikoto's left ones; mysteriously an equally mysterious tone began to play in background, giving a whole new dramatic effect to the situation and Mikoto's hand twitched in anxiety.

"I know Mikoto-chan that you don't like when I talk with other guys but I can't keep this up! I can't keep it up!" Kushina wailed with few crocodile tears in her eyes, meanwhile audience Kushina had gained along with Mikoto had confused expression on their faces, and now Mikoto seriously doubted her friend's sanity. But before Mikoto could have voiced her thoughts Kushina continued with a dubious glint in her eyes.

"I can't let this go on any longer! Sasuke-kun is a precious friend to me! I just can't play with his emotions any longer! Mikoto-cahn, I love you but let's just end it, for Sasuke-kun and I don't think I am a lesbian anymore." Mikoto had look of horror on her face but there was a look of satisfaction on Kushina's face as she triumphantly continued...

"Sasuke-kun would be devastated if he ever learned that you lead that way," Kushina said last part aloud with dramatic tears in her eyes as if she was crying for her friend with her one hand still clasping Mikoto's trembling one while other was on her chest.

Mikoto blushed a shade of red which made Kushina's hairs look paler in comparison while people began mumbling about lesbian sex, which made her blush to intensify tenfold. She glanced up, and saw a victorious expression on Kushina's face as she kept sobbing but Mikoto knew better.

"FUCK OFF OR I WILL ...Reap of your BALLS!" Mikoto screamed with pure fury evident in her eyes. Everyone jerked away their heads too scared of the pissed off girl. Mikoto glared at Kushina who was now trying to jerk her hands away from her but she didn't budge an inch.

"ITAI!" Screamed Kushina startling the people present in the cafe once again who kept eating too frightened by the wrath of black haired girl.

Kushina glared at Mikoto manically while nursing her bruised knee but the girl subject to the immense glare just blinked cutely while humming innocently.

**Minato met Mikoto. Mikoto approved Minato. Minato Kushina went on their first date which was pretty amazing. Kushina Minato kissed one time. They are girlfriend boyfriend now. **

**Some people were bitching about the useless Min-Kushi part. So, I removed it. Happy?**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	4. Italy?

**I don't own Naruto Kisimoto does.**

**Okay, Kushina is a virgin.**

**Chapter 3:- Italy?**

I am taking out the Min-kushi part. So, don't bitch more about the useless Min-Kushi, okay? This is summary of this chapter and some important events so, pay attention.

Seeing that Kushina would only keep on pressing about the subject, Mikoto sighed and gave up. "I was just worried. You and Minato have been dating for six months already. Do you love him Kushina?"

Kushina blushed and held her pillow tighter. "I…I…I don't know. I guess"

Mikoto smiled at her friend. "There is one way to know though. Do you think about him a lot?"

Kushina thought about all the times she spent bickering with Minato, falling asleep thinking about what he would do next day, and the nervous jitters she got before any of their dates.

"Now that I think of it, I do; there is hardly one minute that he isn't on my mind."

_'But what is it really? Is it because sometime I become too caring or because I always worried about my future with him but whatever it is, I am definitely thinking about him a lot lately,' _Kushina thought and looked at her friend expectantly to give her answer because she would take whatever Mikoto advice may gave her because she was confused.

Mikoto answered without inspecting about the reasons of Minato's constant presence in Kushina's thought.

"You may not want to admit it now Kushina. But you love him. I can see it in your eyes," Mikoto looked at her friend with love and affection. They've been together since kinder garden school, or maybe a lot longer, Mikoto didn't really know, didn't care. Kushina was her best friend in heart. She would always be there for her, no matter what would happen.

**Little moments with Minato**

As a child, Minato and Naruto always ate by themselves. Their mother was always taking care of their father or handling some business issues. Both brothers kept silence at the table; they didn't talk to each other at all. They didn't even speak at the limo to private school. Minato didn't have anyone while Naruto was always surrounded by friends.

They only had two year of difference but still, they had nothing in common and not to mention the dispute between his mother and father because of his mother's past lover Dan who tricked his dad in believing that his mother was cheating on him, and it resulted his mother staying over seas with him for 8 years while Naruto was with his father.

Their father had a car accident when both boys were in elementary school after 1 year of getting back together with his mother. So, they had no one from the immediate family to count on as their father was still recovering from his horrifying accident. Their cousin Ino was somewhat of a comfort to both boys, but she was closer to Naruto.

**Kushina and Minato**

Minato told her his past but she didn't tell him about her past. She wanted to but something always stopped her.

She likes to spend time with him, taking care of him and their dates.

_But the biggest question was did she actually love him? Do all those things mean you love someone?_

_'Dad was happy. Brother said he is okay. Mikoto-chan also said that I love him and I really do think about him a lot. So, yes I am in love, right?_' were the thoughts hunting the redheaded mind.

**Telephone Conversation**

"Yes, I understand that it pierce your heart but please try to understand me, and I am not sure about our future anymore. Yes I said I love you but I am not sure anymore. Yes, it felt so good and so right, but I think...I...am not a...sorry just leave me alone. I was young, and didn't knew what was right and what was wrong, but now I know what I want...'_I want redheaded goddess beneath me screaming my name over and over again but darn my luck, she always freak-out whenever I start to heat things up and I can't screw my plans by scaring her off.' _Minato shook his head and continued, "Let's just END this! Sayonara," Minato said to his mysterious lover in a cold voice.

**Six months later**

Minato opened his drawer and took out a black satin box and opened it to reveal the diamond ring. It was time. This was their one year anniversary after all. He had booked one of Boston most luxurious restaurants for the occasion. It cost him a lot, but Kushina was worth it. She was the one.

Same Night Minato purposed Kushina, and she said yes.

**Some time later in September**

Minato asks Kushina to visit his mother which was in Italy and pressure her to agree with him as he already met her family.

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	5. PLAYBOY IS HERE!

**PLAYBOY IS HERE!**

Kushina found herself in front of the Namikaze mansion in Italy a week later after her conversation with Minato. It was a large building, what could be expected from a billionaire family.

Mrs. Tsunade had politely provided her son and his fiancé with a limousine to drive them to the mansion. From the black front gates, the limo took a curve going up a slope to the building; directly in front of it was a large fountain with angel statues holding a vase.

The Namikaze estate was a series of many houses, but the main building was the mansion. The mansion was built in a Victorian English style. It had stone bricks in the front facade, and white outer walls. The two front doors were made of the finest wood and glass. Kushina was marveled from the moment she entered through the front gates.

Minato felt a surge of melancholy and memories started soaring through his mind. He never thought he would be back so soon. Their chauffeur opened Kushina's door and helped her out then he waited for Minato.

"Minato… is something wrong?" Kushina asked him snapping him out of his thoughts. He saw that both individuals were waiting for him and hurried out. Once out, he saw the large edifice. Sure enough, the Namikaze estate he left 4 years ago hadn't changed one bit. It still had the costly glass windows to its side and on top of the doors. It still had the same trees, the same path, and the same essence.

After the chauffeur rang the bell, he left the couple alone and drove away. Seconds later, Sarutobi, the Namikaze clan butler opened the door for them and let them in.

Kushina was amazed by the outside of the mansion, but being inside took her breath away. The floor was made of pure black and white granite. The walls were made of white high quality wood with beautiful stylish carvings. To the right were two big white wooden doors with two roses painted across it and pure golden handles. To the left were a long hallway with red carpeting and many knightly figures to the sides.

Up front was a beautiful marble staircase with black Italian style railing that went for 6 steps, on the upper flooring to each side were two tall white granite towers with black stripes and gold decorations on top. From that flooring there were two more sets of staircases to the right and left. In the ceiling hung the most beautiful chandelier Kushina had ever seen yet.

"It's a Strass Elizabeth," Minato told her observing her expression. He had to admit; his family did have good taste in décor and were one of the best in elegance. Sarutobi took them through the hallway in the left, to another larger fewer and left them in a large living room. It had hardwood flooring and walls with beautiful stylish carvings. To the left side was the biggest chimney Kushina had seen with black marble edges and base, on top of it were two lamps.

In the ceiling hung a guldens chained lamp. To the right was a large vitreous window. The room had an armchair, and two loveseats with white silk cushions, and a dark wood stylish coffee table. Behind one of the loveseats was a liquor bar made with black granite and dark wood. Minato and Kushina sat in one of the loveseats, but the girl couldn't stop admiring the place. Compared with Mikoto's place, this was a run for her money.

Suddenly, Minato indicated Kushina to get up. As she did she finally came face to face with Namikaze Tsunade; Minato's mother. Her complexion was as white as the snow, her eyes were a hazel brown, and her hair was yellow, darker than Minato's. At 46, Tsunade was still a beauty to admire especially with her large assets. She was wearing a long-sleeve colorless jacket with a tonal diamond embroidered pattern over a solid camisole and pants.

Her hands were holding the handle of a wheelchair and there was sitting Jaraiya, a man about the same age as Tsunade. He was quite handsome to say the least; he had sliver hair perfectly framing his head reaching down to those broad shoulders. He also had high cheekbones, his muscles were bulging against the tight suite he was wearing and he had a mysterious yet naughty glint in his coal black eyes.

Kushina was amazed how well he maintained himself even after that horrifying accident. And now Kushina was grateful too Minato who advised her for wearing something good, Kushina wore a fully lined 2-piece set in sunset high-twist faille that featured a long sleeved asymmetrical jacket with mock neck, seeming detail and double buckle closure over a flounce-hem skirt with a back zipper and hook closure. Minato was wearing a black suit, with white long sleeved shirt, and blue tie.

Tsunade sat in the armchair and motioned for her visitors to sit as well.

"Finally I meet you Kushina. I've heard so much about you from my son. And you're just as lovely as he made you be in our conversations. Please tell me some more about you," she asked Kushina. Then she asked for Sarutobi to serve them drinks.

"Well. I wouldn't know from where to start," Kushina admitted blushing. She was somewhat nervous to be with someone so, elegant and respectable.

"Well you can start off with your measurements if you don't mind?" Jaraiya asked with perverted grin as he took out his notepad with a pen in his hand.

Tsunade gagged on tea she was drinking. Minato's fell from sofa. Sarutobi palmed his face with embarrassment. Kushina went through hundred shades of scarlet.

'_Why did he ask that? Oh! He wants to conform that I am capable of having healthy babies,' _Kushina thought as she recalled an anime in which grooms mother did similar thing.

"Its 38DD-26-36," Kushina answered seriously while staring in Jaraiya's eyes which lit up with delight as he began to write the details in his loyal notepad while little blood escaped from his nose, and those giggles made Kushina cringed, but then every person present in the said room felt a chill run through their spines, breathing became a difficult task. Everything froze along with hot tea but one man was oblivious of approaching doom as he continued...

"Now that what I call a bust. Wonderful choice my dear son! Wonderful choice! So, Kushina-kun can you tell me more? Like, what is your favorite posit...**ITAI**! Tsunade-chan doesn't be so mean," Jaraiya whined while nursing his abused head.

Tsunade gave Jaraiya 'The look' which every woman had reserved for their hubbies, which shut Jaraiya as he went away on his wheelchair while sulking a little.

"Tell me where you plan to go after you earn your master's," Tsunade questioned totally ignoring the event which transpired a second ago while Sarutobi quietly served them the drinks, and putted them on the coffee table.

Kushina played along too embarrassed as she actually gave away her measurements to her fiancée's dad.

Hearing Kushina speak, Tsunade knew her son had made a good choice. She was polite, and showed a lot of respect for the woman. Tsunade felt relieved, as she feared that Minato would end up alone, without a lifetime partner. But now he had Miss Kushina. A sweet child like her was a blessing on this house. After her husband accident, Tsunade had to start taking care of business in his company, time just started flying by and not to mention she had to please her husband tonight, whom she rudely brushed off.

But now Minato was going to start a family of his very own; what she wanted more than anything was for him not to make the same mistakes she did. And hearing that Kushina was acquainted with Bulma and Fugaku Uchiha, good friends of the family and loyal business acquaintances, made her more confident about her son's future.

After Kushina and Minato married, the Uchiha and Namikaze trademark companies would merge into one. She was now sure; she would give Minato her position in the company after retirement. But now the problem was breaking the news to Naruto. He would hate the situation and would call it unfair.

But Tsunade never really had any confidence about her younger son. Sure, he was well known, had an I.Q of a scientist, and also had a good social status, but he had caused too much trouble for the company with his childish acts with the females and daughters of many corporate owners she had tried making business with.

Maybe, after this whole time, there was a solution. A tie breaker; a final way of deciding who to give the ultimate responsibility because she had to give Naruto a chance for his contribution in company which was not little by any mean but now Minato had the trump card which exceeds Naruto's all other achievements, and Tsunade personally hate her son's string of affairs.

They all talked until noon. There was so much Tsunade wanted to know, and Minato wanted to tell her. Mother and son talked as if time never passed and separated them. Kushina smiled at the picture.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the room's door. A tall young man was standing there. He looked so much like Minato. But somehow, he was more attractive much more as he was taller than Minato, around 6.4. He had Sunshine yellow short hair, appealing faded blue eyes which appeared like a frozen ocean, and lightly tanned complexion. Kushina was mesmerized, and her heart skipped a beat just by looking at him. Without noticing, Kushina blushed.

Tsunade's voice woke her from her trance. "Naruto! Thank you for coming son," she said to the guy. Kushina almost drowned herself in her tea from the shock. This was the playboy she heard about from Minato. _'The King of Broken Hearts.'_

Naruto went to his mother, and kissed her on cheek. Tsunade whispered something to his ear, and he turned around to face the happy couple. Looking at him from a distance had made her nervous, but the thought of having him closer made her face burned for some reason. And when he faced her, looking directly at her eyes, her heart started racing as she never saw something more beautiful than those frozen orbs of his.

He walked toward her very slowly, talking his sweat luxurious time. His tie hanging loosely around his neck, first two buttons of his shirt were undone to give an ample view of his rock hard muscles underneath. There was a sway in his walk not the type girls had No! It was different very different. He was heading towards her like a predictor would while cornering his prey, and Kushina could feel herself backing away a little, and not too mention that cocky, arrogant, confident and sexy smirk on his boyishly yet manly face, It was sinful.

Naruto went to Kushina, and Kushina had look up, quite up actually because of massive height difference between them as she caught him observing her very slowly. He trailed his eyes all over her body while halting on her chest as she observed that those marvelous orbs lingered there for quite awhile which made Kushina flushed as she covered her girls with her hands.

Naruto smirk grew wider while his eyes gleamed with something forceful. Kushina could feel her panty getting wet when she saw him licking his lips with that sexy tongue of his.

'_Oh God! How can someone be so sexy? It must be a sin to look so hot!'_ she pondered as he lazily studied her, but the trance was broken when he suddenly caught her hand and kissed it, taking the girl by surprise and melting her lower body.

"I finally meet the adoring queen my elder brother found. I can see how he feels for you Mi-shi-ma," Naruto whispered each word sexily in her ear as his over powering pheromones invaded her senses. He took few strands of her hair in his hand, and began to play with them. He winked at her while finally letting go of her hair after smelling them last time.

'_When did he take hold of them? Fuck It! Just tell me how can someone verbalize a name with so much sexiness,_' Kushina contemplated while trying not to swoon, and began to rub her legs together in hopes of easing the aching she was feeling in her womanhood and suppressed her moan. After getting satisfactory result Naruto went to sit on the other loveseat. From there he laughed to himself at Kushina's face. She was completely red faced.

Minato was watching the whole scene, and anger started to bubble against his little brother. How did he dare to flirt with her in front of him? And why did Kushina's face keep turning red? If it weren't for their mother being in the same room, he would have beaten Naruto to a bloody pulp.

"Mother, why did you invite Naruto?" Minato asked Tsunade trying not to sound offensive, although one of his veins was going to explode.

"I wanted to talk about business with you two," Tsunade answered with her most serious tone.

Now that the whole family was together, Tsunade saw her chance to clear everything out. But she knew that a fight would break out between her two sons. After all, this was a delicate subject. So before getting into business, she asked to eat first, and talk later. She hadn't enjoyed dinner in family in the longest time, and she didn't want the inevitable fight to take away her chances.

The dinning room was more luxurious than Kushina could have ever imagined. It was just in front of the living room. It had white carpeting, and the walls were painted in a soft peach color. In the middle was a large dinning room table set for six persons, it was made of cherry wood and had decorative carving on each leg, and the decoration matched the ones on each chair. The chairs had white cushions.

Besides the table was the most exquisite glass door Cabinet she had yet to see. The decorative carvings and the wood used to make it were the same ones as the chair and the table. Inside the cabinet were the finest dinnerware, flatware, and teacup set, made with perfect rose accents and silver in the edges. Right on top of the table hung a chandelier much like one in Minato's apartment. In the wall, beside the cabinet was the painting of a French woman. And opposite the table were two large windows and a glass door in the middle that must have led to the mansion's garden.

Kushina sat beside Minato, Naruto in the other side with Tsunade and finally Jaraiya came back and sat on seat up front. They all began to talk mostly Tsunade, Minato and Kushina as Jaraiya was still upset with Tsunade for ruining his research, and he was only talking with Naruto who kept his eyes glued on Kushina who was trying to ignore the horde of fluttering butterflies which were having a full blown party in her stomach.

She could feel Naruto's pheromones invading her senses, inducing her go on a frenzy state of mind as she was feeling quite light headed.

Kushina tried to remind herself that she loved Minato her one true love, her fiancée, that she was acting like slut, Naruto was Minato's brother and she is going to marry Minato, and she wasn't a cheating bitch who would betray Minato even if Naruto was a Greek god in mortal body, and had those beautiful frozen jewel which could make her go crazy with a single glance, she would remain faithful to Minato. Naruto was just messing with her to get on Minato's nerve and Kushina hated Naruto for it.

Naruto kept openly ogling Kushina even after Tsunade cleared her throat to get his attention as she wanted a peaceful family dinner and Naruto was ruining it. Minato was looking murderous with open molestation of his fiancé by his very own bastard brother.

Kushina was feeling very uncomfortable under Naruto suggestive stares; she was feeling very aroused and ashamed at same time. She was also holding Minato's hand under table so, he won't attack his brother, he was clenching his hand, and Kushina was making circles on his balled fist to ease his tension even Jaraiya noticed the tension lingering in the air, and tried to get Naruto's attention, but Naruto kept his eyes glued on Kushina as his grin widened with delight.

"Ahem! Naruto I heard you got that contract you discussed with me, any new details or the dealing party agreed on all term?" questioned Jaraiya again as he tried to gain Naruto's attention.

Naruto simply diverted his attention for a moment, and gazed in his father's eyes for a second.

"Mr. Walker was sick so, he sent his new lovely wife on meeting," Naruto answered.

"Ah! That beautiful model Betty?" Jaraiya asked with a shy smile on his face, but quickly got serious when he felt Tsunade's vain bulging with anger and jealousy.

"Ahem! Good for you Naruto but I don't think she is that beautiful or something even if she had those big jugs hehehe..**ITAI**!" Jaraiya screamed as he cried when Tsunada stomp on his feet, and began to pull his ears.

"You damn perverted man! How times did I told you not to utter those nonsense thing, and how dare you ogle other women. You damn old geezer of a husband," Tsunade screamed in his ear as she completely forgot bout being graceful and respectable.

"It hurts Tsuna-channnn. I won't do it again I promise," Jaraiya whined.

Kushina began to laugh at the older antics, and she could see the strong bond of love between older couple, everyone including the workers began to laugh when Tsunade blushed prettily, and tried to regain some of her dignity.

"Oh! My Tsuna-chan is blushing," Jaraiya teased with a shy smile on face, and love was the only thing there could be seen in his eyes. Jaraiya's teasing made her blush harder, and she softly said, "Baka." with a small shy smile.

"You called me darling?" Jaraiya asked while bowing ready to take order which just made Tsunade blush more.

"Stop it or I will faint in embarrassment," Tsunade pleaded while lightly punching Jaraiya's as she tried to hide her face. Finally impossible happened, and Naruto began to laugh as well. Kushina saw him laughing, and her heart started to pound like crazy.

To her it was most gorgeous and pure sight. After meeting with Naruto for a short span of time, Kushina thought Naruto wasn't capable of laughing, and could only smirk sexily. '_Oh! If that smirk was dangerously sexy than this smile was purest form of humanity.'_

Kushina was mesmerized by the sound of Naruto heartfelt laughter as he tried to contain his chuckles, but failed miserably, and Kushina couldn't look away from the sight of positive Namikaze; maids were in same predicament as they couldn't stop themselves from admiring the view they were blessed with and their cheeks were adored with light pink hue.

Naruto's laughter slowly, but surely died down. Tsunade smiled and Jaraiya grinned.

"So, son where were we? Oh! Yes you were telling me that Mrs Walker attend the meeting instead. So, what happened? Did she accept the terms, especially that signify that we will receive 60% of profits instead of 50% partnership or you had to change that?" Jaraiya questioned as deal was quite important and Tsunade also leaned forward in curiosity while Minato puffed his cheeks in irritation which caused Kushina to look questionably at him.

"Father I had to change the profit ratio a little," Naruto answered with his trademark smirk returning with full blast, and he seemed like a cheesy cat that had caught its prey.

"Huff! So you couldn't get 60% huh! If it was me then I would've surely got 60%," Minato declared with proud smirk meanwhile Kushina was shocked to see Minato boosting, not that she doubts his talent but 60-40 deal looks tough to get as it would give advantage to company with larger profit ratio to dominate the project.

Naruto smirk widened but before he could have countered Tsunade interfered as she didn't want any confrontation.

"Minato I tried that deal myself and last time I couldn't convince Mr Walker to agree on a 45-55 deal yet, Naruto got 50-50. So, if you are insulting Naruto for getting 50% profit than I must be a bigger disappointment, right?"

Minato apologized quickly while Naruto's smirk widened. "No,no,no mother and my dearly respected big brother you got it all wrong I didn't get 50-50 deal," Naruto said mockingly with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that? I hope you didn't agree on 40-60 Naruto?" Jaraiya beaten Tsunade as he knew it won't beneficial for their company, but in response Naruto just smirked more as he leaned on chair with his both hands behind his head.

"Stop acting cool and tell us!" Minato demanded in irritation.

Naruto leaned forward, placed his elbow on table, and rested his chin on his right hand as he spoke "70-30."

"What?" Tsunade and Jaraiya both shouted in amazement as they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I said 70-30," Naruto finally conformed and Kushina felt Minato balling his fist in anger, and now Kushina had to wonder that Naruto was just a playboy with no brain like Minato described him to be or was sex god with brilliant brain.

"How?" Both Jaraiya and Tsunade said in unison.

"I can explain it with a single word dad**...Sex..."**

**Naruto isn't that bad, just stick with me for awhile.**

**Please review it will boost my confidence and I didn't updated because I was dumped. Why? Because I slept with another girl and her boyfriend beaten me in a bloody pulp (He is in rugby team) so much happened but now I am back. This story will be finished along with others.**

**NTTL**


	6. Deal

**I own nothing!**

**Thanks for giving such wonderful comments. I got 42 reviews in last chapter. Oh! I forgot it's my birthday today. Happy b'day to me! ;)**

**You may hate Naruto after this, but all will clear up in future if you give this fic a chance.**

**- Flashback starts -**

Naruto leaned forward, placed his elbow on table, and rested his chin on his right hand as he spoke, "70-30."

"What?" Tsunade and Jaraiya both shouted in amazement as they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I said 70-30," Naruto finally conformed and Kushina felt Minato balling his fist in anger and now Kushina had to wonder that Naruto was just a playboy with no brain like Minato described or sex god with brilliant brain.

"How?" Both Jaraiya and Tsunade said in unison.

"I can explain it with a single word dad ...**Sex**..."

**- Flashback Ends -**

"WHAT?" screamed Tsunada, shell shocked after hearing her younger son's bold statement?

"Mother...oh dear mother...I think I should simplify for you as you don't seem to comprehend my brilliance," Naruto said, and sighed in a very mocking way; a devilish smirk still plastered on his handsome face.

"It was just like I said, Mrs Walker is very mischievous lady, she loves to bet, and not to mention that she was bored just like me. So, too spice things up I offered her a proposal which she couldn't refuse..-" Naruto was taking his sweat luxurious time, which infuriated Tsunade greatly, it was too much for her to hold her anger anymore and she finally snapped.

"Naruto Namikaze! I order you to answer my question right now. Otherwise consequences will be..- Tsunade was holding on the last string of her patience as she was preying that her son didn't done what she think he had done. She was giving Naruto last chance to explain himself when he rudely interrupted her.

"Now-now mother; it won't make good first impression on our future family member, right? So, why don't you let me finish what I am saying, and after that you are free to praise my brilliance as much as you want," Naruto drawled lazily resting his chin on his left hand while eying Kushina from corner of his eyes, amused as he stared at her in a leering way with a sinful smirk working it's on his gorgeous face; smirk so sinister that it would make even devil proud.

Kushina felt very uncomfortable under the intense gaze of Naruto, and shuddered; she was disgusted with herself to feel attracted to such a vile human being.

'No! He isn't a human. He is a devil reincarnated in human flesh! How could he talk with his own mother like that? I don't care how much of Greek god he is, all I know that I hate him. Darn it! Stop blushing stupid, stupid, stupid! You only love Minato!' Kushina was reciting this mantra in her head over and over again as she tried to control her racing heart beat; her body was responding to his dark alluring voice.

While Kushina was trying her best to avoid his frozen intoxicating jams, Naruto finally decided to grace the eardrum of his awaiting audience with his dark yet sexy and enchanting voice.

"Sooo, where was I?" Naruto questioned to no one particular as he tapped his index finger on his chin; giving an impression that he was in deep thoughts but his annoyingly sexy smirk was saying otherwise.

Tsunade Namikaze was infuriated beyond beliefs, she usually was a very level headed, calm, collective and dignified lady who was known to keep her head cool but being disrespected by her own son was too much of blow on her pride as she was used to command respect by everyone present around her.

She was about to explode again when she saw Naruto mocking everyone, but she tried to control her temper for the sake of her dear husband, who was constantly squeezing her hand in assurance.

"So what was it? I think it was about some project, but what project?" Naruto kept his thinking pose intact but his smirk was getting wider and wider as he was feeling little too cheesy at moment.

"Naruto!" screamed Minato in aggression while Kushina tried to calm him down, and not to mention her fluttering heart who traitorously seemed to skip one or two beat when ever Naruto were to speak.

"Yes, brother dear?" Naruto spoke in very cheerful voice; his voice seemed too sweet to be true along with his not so natural smile as it appeared too bright for human standards or Naruto's standard as he was only capable of smirking darkly.

"Naruto! You bast..-" Minato finally exploded when Naruto mocked him again but was swiftly cut off by Jaraiya, who finally decided to interrupt Minato before he attacked Naruto physically, and got his ass kicked in front of his fiancee.

"Naruto, you were giving us details of your recent success with Walker's project. So, can you please elaborate what you meant by your last statement as it gave us a very wrong impression? I am sure you didn't mean to imply that Mrs. walker is cheating behind Mr. Walker's back, especially with my own son; who perfectly knows that Mr. Walker is a old acquaintance of mine, and not to mention one of the very first man who shown confidence in my abilities when no one was willing to give our company a single project."

There was silent warning in his voice as he left the question hanging while daring Naruto to say otherwise. Jaraiya was grateful to elderly man; he helped him when his business was in pinch. Everyone present in said room felt the chills down too their spines, and Kushina finally concluded why this man was known as white devil.

Naruto stared in his father's eyes for a second or two as a serious expression replaced his teasing persona, but soon his serious demeanor vanished, and was replaced by a shy loop sided grin which caused Kushina to redden as she couldn't stop the rosy hue from spreading on her face; she suppressed her squeal of delight as she could almost imagine a cunning fox grinning widely. She wondered how could someone kept his facade without loosing composure under that intense calculative gaze, even once

"Father, how could you voice such accusation on someone as loyal as Mrs. Walker?" Naruto asked while being over dramatic as he tried to appear shocked, but his infuriating smirk was still taunting everyone, and he tried to console his amusement when he saw Minato's vain bulging in anger.

"She is such honest wife. Do you know how much time it took me to actually convince her?" Naruto questioned while he raised his right hand to emphasize his point.

"Naruto!" Jaraiya growled out, clearly not in amusement and gave his younger son yet another warning.

Naruto's widened, he enjoys playing games and this was getting pretty interesting. He would make it up to his father later, but for now he had to endure the killing suspense along with other, and not to mention he was enjoying his mother's dramatic expression.

"Sooo…as I was saying before; it took me quite awhile to convince her, 10 seconds exactly," said Naruto while wiping the invisible bead of sweat from his forehead to emphasize that how much efforts he actually putted to convince Mrs. Walker.

A smirk tugged on the corner of his mouth as he continued, "10 whole second before she actually launched herself like rocket on poor little me, and crashed her luscious lips on mine like hungry beast. I succumbed to her burning passion; I sacrificed my body for the development of our company. I know it took me quite a time to finalize the deal but Mrs. Walker could not sit straight for awhile after we finished. So, I had to wait till her boyfriend...err...I mean driver gave her a massage, and dad you were right; her boobs weren't natural but I endured it for the sake of our company. I beaten all the odds and finally got this contract of 70-30% profit ratio for my brilliant performance on sofa," said Naruto while proudly presenting Jaraiya a panty; on panty there was sign by the name of Lisa Walker.

'You got your 70-30, just fuck me like a mindless whore I am. You are best fucker in the world! You can have the whole property of my geezer of a husband for all I care,' was the massage written on it, and there was lipstick mark on side of it.

**Please leave a review if you liked it.**

**Give me plenty of reviews as birthday present.**

**NTTL**


End file.
